carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Carcerous
Alexis Anne Carcerous was the daughter of recently deceased Officer Hector Carcerous. Much like her father before her, she possesses a certain maturity around others unmatched by children her age. It was also this intellect and interest in politics that made her dangerously close to her father and known to other officers. Many speculate, though none confirm, that it was her closeness to her father that softened the man, and that this softening led to his unexpected death. What is true however is that this girl had vast amounts of information that no child should and would normally possess and was considered a valuble target to the Russians in this World War. 'Childhood: ' Alexis was born into a very small family. Her memories of her mother are vague, appearing only in blurry memories in her sleep. Her father Hector Carcerous on the other hand played the role of both parents while juggling one of the most important jobs the Carceral State had to offer: Officer of Region 5. He hate to leave her alone, despite the safety of the home and the very well placed security. The rare occassions where it had to be done, many an automaton and hired servant watched her with eagle eyes. Her first word was one her father had used often in regards to her and the approach that should be used in life: "Clairvoyance." At the age of 4, she took an early interest in her father's work and tried to get involved in it. She complained that her current school, The Mello Academy For Gifted Youth, wasn't the right place to be, how people got away with bad things and not a bit of thought. That's where she learned her first lesson: "In standing away from it you're standing for it. Stand in front of it and you're standing against it." Demonstrating it would be difficult, considering she wasn't nearly as imposing as her father. She expressed this, but Hector simply said in response: "Words aren't weapons. They're stronger; an extension that can break through any barrier when used well enough. It's my tool of choice and much better than raw power alone." From there on out, Alexis's approach to life had been defined. As time went on her grades excelled and she jumped grades. She began to help her father with little things in the office, though he'd often insist that she needed to be a kid sometimes too. Overtime this became more frequent, yet he seemed to keep with the minimum of his required work. Alexis even learned a greater deal of what it was he actually did in his job, but mostly in words and through peeking at his documents on occassion. Only once did she learn of the torture process that underwent traitors to the Carceral State, live unfortunately. The two never spoke word of it and overtime Alexis was able to naturally suppress the memory rather than have her father's assistance in doing so. Other topics came up though. War... Russia... America... Japan... Carceral State Supremacy... and yet, open-mindedness and acquaintanceship were amongst all of this. 'The War: ' Category:Carceral State